Life
by Thazt
Summary: Just a drabble about Yunjae


Title :: Life

Author :: Thazt

Genre :: fluff

Rating :: PG13

Lenght :: One shoot, drabble

Pair :: Yunjae

Happy Reading!

Yunho memandang laki-laki cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kalimat manapun. Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam apartemennya.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan laki-laki cantik itu tak jua membuka mulutnya ataupun mendekat kearahnya. Dia hanya berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ketika Yunho berusaha mendekat, laki-laki itu mundur selangkah.

"Jae, kemarilah… Kenapa kau tidak berbicara padaku? Kita tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama, aku merindukanmu… Kumohon bicaralah padaku!" Yunho memohon padanya.

Jaejoong diam dan tidak bergerak, bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya saat ini adalah suatu keajaiban baginya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit samar akibat air mata terus yang mangalir turun, Jaejoong berlari, meraih dan menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang sudah teramat dirindukannya. Bisa menyentuh Yunho setelah sekian lama membuatnya tak mampu bicara. Ia hanya mampu diam, merasakan segala emosi yang ada di pikrannya mengalir dan membanjiri pikiran dan ingatannya.  
Matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho, semuanya emosi yang mereka rasakan tumpah dalam satu waktu. Seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini. Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dirinya dan kekasih hatinya.

Tanpa ada satupun pengganggu, mereka berbagi kesakitan, kepedihan, dan juga cinta yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh semakin kuat antara mereka semenjak mereka berpisah. Dieratkannya pelukannya di disekitar leher Yunho dan menguburkan wajahnya di lekukan bahunya. Jaejoong sedikit berbisik 'I Love You' di tengah-tengah isakan tangisnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.  
Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong engan erat. Jemarinya meraih setiap inchi tubuh laki-laki yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya itu. Desakan pikirannya untuk menahan Jaejoong tetap disini semakin kuat, tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh egois, Jaejoong harus pergi. Karena jika ia menahannya, ia yakin SM akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya.

Dan dia tidak mau jika kekasihnya itu harus terluka.

Yunho menunggu isakan Jaejoong berhenti hingga deru nafas Jaejoong berangsur-angsur normal. Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukannya, mengabaikan hatinya yang memaksa setiap syaraf-syaraf ototnya untuk tetap memeluk Jaejoong yang sekarang hanyalah laki-laki yang rapuh namun bersembunyi dalam ketegaran dan senyumannya.

"Jae… lihat aku." Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong ke arahnya dan Yunho memandang ke dalam matanya, "Aku akan membawa kita kembali bersama dan menjadi satu lagi. Aku berjanji Jae…"

Pikiran Jaejoong terasa kosong saat mendengar setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho. Ia tak mampu berpikir. Seluruh syarafnya terasa kaku.

"Tidak, Yun… Sudah terlambat… Kau tidak akan bisa. Mereka telah memisahkan kita. Aku-Aku-Aku sudah tak bisa lagi bersikap bahagia seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Aku-" Jaejoong mencoba mengambil nafas meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Karena tak ada udara yang dapat dirasakannya saat ini. Paru-parunya terasa sangat kosong.

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam harum tubuh Jaejoong yang tetap saja sama. Yunho mencoba berpikir jernih ditengah-tengah kegalauan yang menderanya. "Jae, aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat kita kembali. Melihatmu sepert ini sungguh menyiksaku. Tersenyumlah Jae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu…" Yunho merasa lidahnya kelu, ia tak dapat melanjutkannya, diletakkannya dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, membiarkan satu tetes air matanya jatuh.  
Jaejoong mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah rambut Yunho dan mengelusnya lembut. Membiarkan air mata yang di rasa tetap mengalir dari matanya, dia berkata " Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja…. sulit. Tidak bisa bersama mu… dan juga bersama Changmin itu membunuhku perlahan-lahan." Jaejoong menarik nafas. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap tegar Yunho… Kita semua pun harus.. kita harus kuat." Jaejoong melepas pelukanya, ditatapnya wajah Yunho dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah manly itu.  
Yunho terdiam, tak ada apapun yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin memeluk kekasihnya ini dan mengacuhkan dunia yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Jae- Aku pikir aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa kabur saja, huh? Kita semua pergi jauh ke luar Korea. Aku tidak peduli dimana, yang penting kita bisa bersama lagi… Aku-Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa menunggu.. Aku tidak mau hanya melihatmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari dan setiap menitnya." suaranya kini terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.  
Jaejoong menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Yunho dan kembali menatap mata Yunho, "Yunnie, aku ingin kau bertahan sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit saja. Untuk sekarang aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu. Tapi akan tiba waktunya aku dan kamu bisa bersama lagi, dan kita semua juga bisa bersama lagi… Sekarang kami semua membutuhkanmu untuk tetap tegar. Kau harus menjadi sosok leader yang kuat. Kau itu U-Know Yunho, leader sebuah boyband yang kini memegang predikat boyband terbaik. Kau itu U-Know Yunho, leader Dong Bang Shin Ki."

Sebelum Yunho sempat memprotesnya setiap ucapannya, Jaejoong mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang mereka rasakan dan cinta mereka kedalamnya. Merasakan satu sama lain dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang penuh cinta.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangannya mengalung di leher Yunho. Membiarkan seru nafas mereka yang tak beraturan dan dahi mereka yang menempel satu sama lain.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Yunho mencium pucuk hidungnya dengan lembut.

Yunho sedikit terkesiap saat tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya terlepas. Tangan Yunho mencengkram lengan Jaejoong sengan cepat saat Jaejoong secara perlahan-lahan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya. " Jae, kumohon tinggallah… Sebentar saja-."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa…" bisik Jaejoong, ia sedikit mendongak dan mencium Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen Yunho. "Saranghae." Bisik Jaejoong sebelum ia kini benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Yunho.

-FIN-

Pendek yak?

Kekekeke-

Ini kan Drabble….XDD

Gimana? Gimana?

juduk nggak nyambung yak sama isinya?

heheheh.. maklun lagi nggak bisa mikirin judul lain lagi. XD

REVIEW yak… :3


End file.
